The CRC for Schizophrenia is a multidisciplinary organization of scientists conducting research into the course, treatment, and outcome of schizophrenia. Emphasis is placed on developing and validating psychosocial and pharmacological methods of assessment and intervention. Intervention strategies are designed from knowledge gained through studies that identify predictors and correlates of course and outcome of schizophrenic disorders. A heuristic "stress-vulnerability-protective" factors conceptual framework of schizophrenia guides research aims and is informed by project findings. Longitudinal studies are multidimensional in determining the interplay of genetic developmental, cognitive, psychophysiological and family factors on psychopathology. The CRC consists of core labs that provide direct and consultative research services to affiliated projects in areas of diagnosis/psychopathology, family cognition/psychophysiology/neuropsychology, behavioral/social skills, psychopharmacology, and methodology/statistical support. Core labs also conduct research and development on instrumentation and pilot studies in promising areas, resulting in applications for independent, extramural support for new projects. Research training is pursued with pre-and postdoctoral and visiting fellow through apprenticeships with CRC faculty. Cross-validation, replication and dissemination of research methods and novel treatment techniques is accomplished through collaborative studies with other investigators throughout the world. Adaptation and utilization of CRC findings are promoted among practitioners through workshops, publications and video- assisted treatment modules.